high_sea_sagafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
怪物介紹
Monsters are non-crew members of your ship that can be brought on quests if one of the questing team members is a wizard. Unlike crew members, monster cannot be equipped with weapons or armors. However monsters can be powered up just like crew members does. There are two ways to get monsters as crew members : *By Hatching Eggs found on quests at a Monster Farm. *By completing in-game campaigns. Monsters usually can evolve 2 times, at lvl 25 and 50. There's no known way to stop evolution. Because of this, the final monster will be different from when it's first received (especially true from monster from hatching / Campaigns reward). Players can consult the Monster Evolution Charts for a quick overview on the possible evolution trees. Monster's size comes in 12 categories (sorted from smallest to highest) : S < M < L < S2 < SX < M2 < MX < L2 < S3 < M3 < L3 < LX. Monster's size can affect whether or not it can be taken on quests. Bigger sized monster needs higher fleet rank in order to be taken on quests. *S and M sized monsters has no fleet rank requirement. *L, S2, SX sized monsters need rank 20 fleet requirement in order to be taken to quests. *M2 sized monsters need fleet rank 30. *MX sized monsters need fleet rank 40. *L2 sized monsters need fleet rank 50. *S3,M3 and L3 sized monsters need fleet rank 70. *LX sized monsters need fleet rank 85. The actual size of a monster can be determined from the guidebook from its name entry and size. The number postfix in the monster indicates the number for the sizes (S#,M#,L#). e.g Monster #162's name is Sassa 2 with the size L. Actual name for the monster is Sassa while its actual size is L2. 127 X type monsters is achieved by upgrading v2 sized monsters (a.k.a S2,M2,L2) at the Monster Farm. X sized monsters is not recorded in the guidebook. Monster Hunting For a list of monsters hunting ground (related to campaigns), see Monster Hunt Campaigns page Monster Hatching Monster eggs can be hatched into monsters at a Monster Farm. During hatching, the player can add a maximum of 5 to 12 items (depending on the number of stars on the egg) in order to change the colors of the resulting monster. There are 6 colors that affect the monster hatching system : *Red ® *Green (G) *Blue (B) *Yellow (Y) *Purple (P) *Black (Bk) Each color can have a range of 0-500. The combination of these colors will affect the possible monsters that can be hatched from the egg. Be aware that monster #1, Blobbin has a color range of 0-500 in all colors which means, no matter how the colors are manipulated, Blobbin will always have a chance to hatch from the egg. An Egg's ☆ determines the maximum value of color ranges of the resulting monster. Each ☆ represent an extra maximum 100 value in the colors range. So a 3☆ egg can only hatch a monster that meets the color ranges of up to 300(3x100) only. Found Monsters will be recorded in the monster guidebook (System -> Monster Guidebook). There the color range of the monster can be seen as blocks. Each block represent the value 0-100 in the respective places. e.g There are red color in the 2nd and 3rd blocks. That means the red color must have value 101-200 (2nd block) and 201-300(3rd block). So the combined needed color range is 101-300. A color range with no colored blocks means that that specific color does not matter. It does not mean the color needs to be zero. Upgrade and Fortune Feature There are 2 advanced features of monster farm that are unlocked when the total level of all Monster Farm in all the Islands is more than 12. Upgrade allows v2 sized monsters (S2, M2, L2) to be upgraded into its respective X sizes (SX, MX, LX). The monster to be upgraded must be at least level 50 or more. Then other materials in the form of other monsters must be supplied. The monster materials must also have reached certain levels. After upgrading , the resulting monster level will revert back to 1 however its status will be a lot higher than before. e.g Upgrading 5☆ lvl 50 Skello 2 with the stat (HP 2873, SP 113, Atk 504, Def 271, Spd 235, Int 47) will result in 5☆ lvl 1 Skello X (HP 1421, SP 82, Atk 300, Def, 224, Spd 96, Int 35). However after leveling the Skello X a bit (lvl 33), its stats has far surpassed the Skello 2 version. Its stat now become (HP 9561, SP 123, Atk 3275, Def 2003, Spd 219, Int 79). Fortune is the lottery of the monster farm. Players can spend 10 medal to choose one of the 5 random eggs. The eggs can be white colored, red colored or rainbow colored. White eggs will generate random v1 monsters. Red Eggs will generate random v2 monsters. Rainbow eggs will generate random monster #170-195 in the guidebook. The chosen egg then will then hatch instantly giving the player a random 3☆ lvl 50 chosen monster (v1, v2 or special monster based on the egg color). Secrets... Tip : *'Playing the fortune game is most effective at every 3rd of the month where there's day-of-the-month bonus discount on the fortune game at monster farm. ' Monsters Guidebook Note : ' *''Italicized monster names are unconfirmed in-game names. *Monster #170 - #195 are obtainable only by hatching the special Rainbow Eggs. Hatching these eggs will randomly gives monster #170 - #195 so no colors modifications is needed / supplied. '''If you cannot see all 6 color bars per monster below, please shrink your font or use the scrollbar that appears to scroll left/right. |green=1-2 |blue=1 |yellow=0 |red=1 |purple=0 |black=0|img=M_Trent.gif }} |green=1-2 |blue=0 |yellow=1-2 |red=1-2 |purple=1-2 |black=2-3|img=M_Skeldra.gif }} |green=1-2 |blue=1-2 |yellow=2-3 |red=1-2 |purple=2 |black=1-2|img=M_Mechapooch.gif }} |green=0 |blue=3-4 |yellow=1 |red=0 |purple=1-3 |black=0|img=M_Water_Serpent.gif }} |green=4-5 |blue=1-2 |yellow=0 |red=3-4 |purple=0 |black=0|img=M_Trent.gif }} |green=3-4 |blue=2-4 |yellow=3-4 |red=3-4 |purple=4-5 |black=2-4|img=M_Hotalot Devil.gif }} |green=2-4 |blue=4-5 |yellow=2-4 |red=3-4 |purple=3-4 |black=1-4|img=M_Seal Knight.gif }} |green=0 |blue=4-5 |yellow=1-2 |red=0 |purple=2-4 |black=0|img=M_Gillan.gif }} |green=1-4 |blue=0 |yellow=1-4 |red=1-4 |purple=1-4 |black=4-5|img=M_Collasquido.gif }} |green=0 |blue=1-4 |yellow=1-2 |red=1-2 |purple=4-5 |black=0|img=M_Froggle.gif }} |green=0 |blue=4-5 |yellow=1-2 |red=0 |purple=2-4 |black=0|img=M_Sassa.gif }} |green=4-5 |blue=1-2 |yellow=0 |red=3-5 |purple=0 |black=0|img=M_Drazilla.gif }} |green=1-3 |blue=1-5 |yellow=4-5 |red=1-5 |purple=3-5 |black=1-5|img=M_Spikeon.gif }} |img=M_King Wairobot.gif }} |green=1-5 |blue=0 |yellow=1-5 |red=1-5 |purple=1-5 |black=5|img=M_Thanatos.gif }} |green=3-5 |blue=2-5 |yellow=3-5 |red=3-5 |purple=5 |black=2-5|img=M_Skully.gif }} |green=0 |blue=3-5 |yellow=0 |red=5 |purple=1-2 |black=0|img=M_Firaj.gif }} |green=2-5 |blue=5 |yellow=2-5 |red=3-5 |purple=3-5 |black=1-5|img=M_Baelzebub.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Collasquido.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Froggle.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Sassa.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Drazilla.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Spikeon.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_King_Wairobot.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Thanatos.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Skully.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Firaj.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Baelzebub.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Skeldrex.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Megapooch.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Hydrodra.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img= }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=M_Kairoman.gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img= }} |}